House of Avingnon-AVNG
The Great New Order (GNO) was formed in 2912 by Lord Henric Avingnon, 6th Earl of Avingnon, who became its chairman on creation. It arose from a desire to preserve Keymonian Traditions. It's most prominent, adherents being the noble house of Avingnon, who are widely known traditionalists. Unfortunately the party also attracted a demographic of extremist fascists who were numerous enough at first to bend party policy sharply to the right in way that was far more radical than some members, notably House Avingnon, would have liked. Soon after the founding of the GNO, another party arose claiming to support a candidate for the abolished monarchy. The GNO flew into an uproar since many members of the party were staunch royalists and threatened to defect to the new organization. Lord Avingnon restored order by formalizing the well known Avingnonian right to the monarchy by personally laying claim to the throne. This deft act both held the GNO together and strengthened Lord Avingnon's direct hold over the party allowing him to dictate a more moderate policy, ousting the most radical members. Lord Avingnon has defended his claim with the following statement made to an interviewer in a story that mae national news, the statement follows: Lord Avingnon, : " 'I do not claim to be the last monarch's heir, such a claim would be absurd to anyone who knows their nobility. I am however claiming my heritage as the direct descendant of the first duke, Duke Leigh the first ruler of Keymon. After the Leigh family went extinct in the male line, the line was traced matrilinealy to the house of Avingnon. It was claimed that succession could only be passed through the male line and so Avingnon was passed over. This assumption was flase, laws of the time made no mention of gender in succession. The House of Avingnon has quietly claimed to be the rightful rulers of Keymon since. It is now time for House Avingnon to take it's rightful place as the ruling dynasty of Keymon. We will shortly be altering our name and manifesto to reflect these new developments and hope the nation will support the return of our family to power.' " After the story ran, the party promtly changed its name from the GNO to, The House of Avingnon (AVNG). It also made major changes to its stated agenda, most notably the stated goal of reestablishing the monarchy as a ceremonial head of state. Lord Henric Avingnon also stepped down as party chair saying that he did not want to appear be trying to seize power by being a King with real political power. He made it very clear that for him the value of the monarchy was its tradition and symbolism for the people. The AVNG agenda follows: "The House of Avingnon (AVNG) Is dedicated to bringing a new golden age to the people of Keymon. AVNG is dedicated to serving the people, preserving tradition, but simultaneously protecting democracy. We intend to keep a relation of mutual respect with our fellow parties and work with them when at all possible. Stated mission of AVNG: The nation must be headed but not ruled by, a legitimate monarch from the House of Avingnon. The nation must have a strong central bureaucracy supported by a powerful central government, creating a unitary system. The nation must give rights to the citizen in regards to civil liberties, this is the prime function of the state, to protect the rights of the people. The nation must realize that God created the environment well so while we must be somewhat careful, we can trust in its strength The nation must be aware of international events, but sovereignty cannot be sacrificed. The nation must have a large central government to provide stability and strength when times of turmoil come. The nation must accept that well regulated free trade is the best way to keep an economy balanced. The nation must know when to attack and when to keep peace, but a nation should never let itself be taken by surprise. The nation must keep God in the picture, while not mixing Church and State or allowing the clergy to rule, respect for the Church should not lessen.